Pneumatic vehicle tires of this kind are, for example, known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,082. By means of such tires it is possible, in the event of a tire puncture, to travel larger distances at adequate speed, even with a deflated tire, before repair of the tire or a tire change has to be effected. Such tires accordingly increase the safety in the event of a tire puncture and make it possible to reach the next repair shop without problem, so that undesired and also dangerous tire changing on roads with heavy traffic can be avoided.